Beautiful Death
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: What happens when the soon to be emperor finds himself falling in love with the last woman he shouldnt even consider being with? well find out. Martin S/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this is my first Oblivion Fanfiction. I got the idea when I was in a fever haze in the middle of the night. She is the most ruthless killer in all of Tamriel after she became the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood she was convicted of the murders of the Draconis family due to an informant leak within the Dark Brotherhood, someone who wanted her out of the way. That is where she meets and watches the skillful assassination of the Emperor. That's all the summery you are going to get. Now enjoy the story.

Rated M for a lot of cursing and violence and sex later on.

Couples: Lucian/OC Martin/OC

P.S I understand that my character got around a bit but hell shes aloud to because she kicks everyones ass.

OC description: Brenton/bright red hair ponytail/blue eyes/ black makeup/red lips/Listener to the Dark Brotherhood.

Enjoy I own nothing but my Brenton and her personality

BEAUTIFUL DEATH

Chapter 1: Welcome Home dear Listener.

The emperor lay dead at her feet…his killer just a few feet away. She looked at the beautiful crimson that stained her pale hands. _Just like old times_. She thought, then realized that the Blade in front of her was saying something. "Look just give me the damned key and I can get this amulet to your master." She said, she also needed to get back to Cheydinhal and deal with that bitch Arquen. She snatched the key from him and found her way to the sewers and when she exited them she smiled as the moonlight simmered on the water. A light wind lifted strands of her hair and she smiled as she heard the sound of horse hooves. She turned and saw the beautiful black mare that was a gift from her late lover. She walked to the horse and stroked her glossy black mane. "Shadowmare…it is good to see you again." She said softly.

The horse snorted and nudged her. She smiled as she got up onto the saddle. "Lets go get her." She clicked her tongue and the horse took off with unnatural speed for Santuary. Once to Cheydinhal she dismounted at the gate and pulled her robes out of the saddle bag and strapped her gift from the Night Mother to her hip and smirked as she walked into the city and walked the long way down into the sanctuary. She stopped at the door and placed her hand on the stone door.

_What is the color of night?_

"Sanguine, my brother." She smiled as the door swung open.

_Welcome home most honorable Listener_. The chilling voice greated her and filled her with warmth

Arquen spun around and gaped. "Listener! I thought you were imprisoned…I mean I had heard rumors."

"Yes rumors have a funny way of being inaccurate. Yet the ones you spill were wholly true. Tell me Arquen how was the Black Hand supposed to survive without me? To what purpose did…ah I see now, you wanted to be named Listener." She mused with a smirk and watched as color drained out of the Altmer's face as she glanced to the dagger at her side. "Of course I knew already because while I was imprisoned our Dreaded Father and Beloved Mother came to me in my dreams and we had a long lovely talk about what to do about your treachery."

"But…But I did nothing!" Arquen cried. "Most Honored Listener I respect our Mothers choice in naming you Ungolim's successor!" she cried as she fell to her knees.

The Listener watched her with cold blue eyes like the ice up in Bruma. She heard light footsteps and looked to see the new family members approaching them cautiously. "Ahh, my beloved family, come you must see and hear what the Night Mother has whispered into my ear. For you see just as my beloved Speaker was betrayed so was I. Arquen of the Black Hand wants my position and to get it she thought she would betray me to the Legion by telling them of my crimes."

"But I—"

"Enough!" the Listener yelled as she slapped the Altmer hard enough to send her to the floor. "Family members, I have spoken with our dear Mother and she is angry at Arquen for this betrayal. Arquen would let the family fall into ruin with her silver tongued lies." She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Tell me dear family, how do you stop a tongue from telling lies?"

"C-cut it out Honored Listener." One of the women spoke up.

"Very good. I will show you how your Listener does her Mothers bidding." She grabbed Arquen's face in her hand and snarled at her. "You killed Lucian, you killed my Lucian. Now, I can have my sweet revenge." She snarled as she made the elf open her mouth and grabbed her tongue with a pair of tongs and sliced the muscle out of her mouth throwing it to the floor. The people around them watched in amused silence as blood splattered to the floor.

About two hours later Arquen…or what would be Arquen if the body was recognizable…lay in the middle of the Sanctuary and the Listener watched the blood drip from her fingers. "Now then, on to more important business. I have been given a task by the late emperor and I need two of you to accompany me."

A male Khajiit and a female Bosmer stepped forward and knelt. "We would gladly accompany you."

"What are your names?"

The Khajiit stood. "I am known as Ra'jarza Honored Listener."

The Bosmer stood as well. "I am Elyon Honored Listener."

"Ra'jarza, Elyon, lets go." She said as she pulled off her robes showing her midnight black armor and she lead them to the stables to get horses and head off to Weynon Priory.

END CHAPTER

A/N: well probably not the most productive start to the story but it serves its purpose. Hope you all stick around for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I guess the first chapter went better than I guessed. Anyway you all probably noticed that my OC doesn't have a name and is referred to as Listener. Well that is going to change with this chapter. This is going to skip forward a few days to the battle of Kvatch where my OC will enter the Temple of Akatosh. And this is where the romance stuff is going to start to kindle and burn.

Oh and just as a side note people I don't use a Beta or anything so all the mistakes are mine. Yeah I mess up and mistype a few times and I try my best to make sure its damn near perfect before I post. Thank you for letting me know of a few errors I made like with Lucien's name and with my OC's race, which is Breton. Sorry for the mistakes and ill try to keep track of them more often.

Chapter 2: Death has…blue eyes?

Martin jumped violently as the temple doors slammed open and a Demora Mage was thrown into the temple screaming, terrified of whatever was just beyond the priest's vision. "NO!" it screamed as a glowing red arrow landed in its head. The guards backed up as the clicking of heeled boots entered the temple. He gaped as he saw her.

_She has to be the guardian that Akatosh has sent to save us._ Martin thought to himself but his thoughts stopped cold as she turned to face him. _No she is something darker_. He could see it around her, a cold dark aura but he also saw her physical beauty.

She had long flaming red hair that had begun to fall out of its ponytail and bits of it framed a perfect chiseled face. She looked like a Breton but her features were sharper more refined like Bosmer. His eyes traveled down her body. She was clothed in black armor from her neck down. It clung to her every curve and seemed to be like a second skin. As his eyes traveled up he saw lips as red as an apple that made him want to have a taste. When his eyes finally met hers he was floored. Her eyes were chilling and intoxicating; they were the color of ice.

She began to walk to him and he felt his groin jerk and was instantly grateful for the loose robes that he wore. She oozed raw sex, the promises showed in every movement, every sway of her hips. He noticed as a Khajiit male and a Bosmer female flanked her. The leader placed her bow on her back and walked up to him. "Are you Brother Martin?" She asked and his groin jerked again, her voice was heavy and smooth like a fine Surilie Brother's Wine, and it filled his head with the same effect.

The Khajiit snarled as he pulled out a wicked looking Elvin dagger and brandished it at him bearing his teeth. "Put that tongue back in your mouth priest." He growled.

Martin jumped back and the woman held up a gloved hand. "Mind yourself Brother, he is important. The Night Mother has shown me that."

"The Night Mother?" Martin asked confused.

The Bosmer gasped. "Most honored one should he know things like that?"

"Do not question the Listener!" the Khajiit hissed.

"Fool! You expose us to outsiders like that!"

"Enough!" the redhead said sharply causing the other two to fall silent her eyes turned back to Martin.

"What do you want with me?"

"Its not about what I want. You are the last of a noble line and it is up to you to stop this madness. You are Martin Septim and I was asked by your father Emperor Uriel Septim to take you to Jauffre at Weynon Priory."

"You…you are mistaken, my father was a farmer. I am a simple priest."

She knelt down in front of him and smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "You are more than a simple priest Martin. Come with me, let's make sure Kvatch is safe, these Daedra are here for you."

Martin felt her voice wash over him and knew instantly that he was being charmed but he couldn't shake it. "A spell really is not necessary Miss…."

"Mirana, Mirana Darkwing." She said.

"I will come with you Mirana, I feel like I can trust you."

She stood and held out her hand. "Kvatch is safe for the time being, we must get you to Jauffre." She said.

Martin took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. "Lead on." He said.

She nodded as she led him away from the burning ruin of Kvatch. Once down in the encampment the Khajiit and the Bosmer got onto their own black horses and Shadowmare walked up with another horse behind her. Mirana smiled as she stroked the horse. "We will travel by nightfall, stopping to rest during the day and we stay off the roads. Gabrielle here will be your guide." She said indicating the other horse. "You will fallow behind me and be guarded from your left by Ra'jarza and Elyon will have your right." She said as she easily swung herself up onto her horse. "Nothing will touch you Martin, that I can promise you. We have about four more hours of night cover, once the sky starts to light we will set up camp."

Martin nodded as he got up onto the horse he watched as Ra'jarza and Elyon got into their places on either side of him. "We are ready most honored listener." Elyon said.

Mirana nodded as she leaned forward and stroked her horses' neck. "Swift as wind we ride." She said as they began to move through the backcountry of Kvatch.

A few hours later the sky started to light and Mirana pulled the horse to a stop. "We rest here." She said as she got off of her horse. She took the reins of the other horses and led them to a low branch to tie them off. Martin got off the horse and grabbed one of the saddlebags. "Are we going to be safe here?"

"The Listener has already told you you will be safe with us." Elyon said.

"Elyon, Ra'jarza go gather food and firewood, Brother Martin and I will set up camp." She watched the other two walk off and she grabbed the other three saddlebags. "There are only two tents but there are four bedrolls Elyon and Ra'jarza will sleep in one tent you and I will sleep in another." She said as she began to make the ground more level for their beds and tents. She set her weapons down as she knelt and put the spikes in the ground.

"Why do they call you Listener?"

"Because that is what I am. I do not claim to be good Martin, I do not fallow your gods…"

"So you worship the Daedra?"

"Nor do I do that. I am the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. My mother is The Night Mother my father is Sithis."

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

"Yes, does it surprise you that I knew your father in his final moments?"

"Did you kill him?"

"I have nothing to gain from ending the emperor's line, my order has nothing to gain from ending an empire because then, who would heir us? Who would call upon my beloved mother? If the Prince of Destruction destroys what we know now, then I am out of business and I have no connection to my beloved mother." She said simply.

"How did you know the Emperor?"

"I was betrayed by one of my own. Arquen, she betrayed me, betrayed our family by turning me in, of course I did the murders myself but I am an assassin but while I was in that cell I saw your father. I fallowed your father through the darkest tunnels under that damned prison. I watched him die; I felt his blood on my skin and his killer died by my hands. He told me to find Jauffre and Jauffre in turn told me to find you." She sat back on her heels. "Martin, I tell you this in confidence, I risk everything in helping you and your gods because that means divulging secrets that very few are aloud to know, do not betray my trust for I will never lie to you, I will never cheat you and I will always keep you safe." She said.

Martin sat stunned. "Why?"

"Because there is no point to lie to you since I am trying to save your life, to cheat you would gain me nothing in return, and keeping you safe ensures my families future."

"Wow, you are brutally honest."

She smiled. "It's a trait I pride myself on, what good is a dishonest assassin? If I can't keep my word then what kind of person am I?" she laughed. "Now why don't you roll out those bedrolls." She said as the other two returned and she began to cook a small meal.

After they ate Martin watched as she stood up and the other two as well. "Where are you going?"

"Do not worry Martin, I must do something for the Night Mother, there is a small pool of water just behind those trees there so we will not be far. You should get some rest." She said as they walked off.

Martin watched them leave and laid back on his bedroll. "What could they be doing?" he wondered to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

A/N: all right end of the first chapter. The next one will be better because I've got a new idea cooking and it should prove very interesting for our beloved Emperor-to-be. And I'm going to do something slightly different with how the Dark Brotherhood reacts to the Listener since my idea is that the OC is specifically wanted by the Night Mother to be Listener so that makes the OC a special Listener yes? Well you'll see what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright ready for Chapter 3? I sure hope so because this is where desires and lust come into play. Martin may end up taking on a more different personality quirk but since theres really nothing saying if hes a sexual person or not in the game I like to think that the beloved Priest/Emperor has quite the wild side to him. Enjoy.

P.S. Im glad you enjoyed the last chapter with the bit about Martin needing to keep his tongue in his mouth. I mean c'mon ladies when we have that once in a blue moon day where our hair works, our clothes look perfect, and our makeup is just right there are tongues dragging on the ground.

Chapter 3: Moon Kissed Skin.

About an hour later Martin woke up to find that the three bedrolls were still empty. The sun was still starting to raise, the sky not even light blue yet. He crawled out of the tent beginning to wonder if Mirana and the others had gotten into trouble. He walked quietly to the small grove and crouched in the safety of the trees and shadows. What he wasn't prepared to see what was really going on.

Mirana stood just on the bank of the clearing facing the water. A light mist settled around the area giving the air a chill but she seemed unaffected by it as did Elyon and Ra'jarza. Martin watched as she held her arms out and the other two walked forward. They unclipped the gloves and slowly pulled them off kissing her palms as if she were a goddess and they were her worshipers. The gloves were laid carefully on the rock and they knelt at her feet to take off her boots. Martin was entranced by the worship that they offered her, he was also entranced by her beauty once more. Her skin was pale and shimmered like she was bathed in moonbeams. He watched as they moved up to the upper armor and then began to hear them speak.

"Dearest Listener, most honored child of the Night Mother, we beseech you, tell us our mothers whim?" Elyon asked as she unbuckled the top straps that fastened the shirt around her neck.

"Dear Elyon, Dear Ra'jarza, I will be un able to speak to the Night Mother for some time. This mission, after we get to Weynon Priory you two must depart to Cheydinhal. Elyon you are to take Arquen's place in the Black Hand as Speaker, Ra'jarza you will be her Silencer. You two are my most trusted family members, I had chosen you specifically before Arquen's betrayal because I saw the potential within you both." She dropped her shoulders as the armor fell away and the other two creased her exposed skin lovingly before moving down.

Martin's eyes fallowed their hands down her back, her skin was flawless and shimmered, reminding him of a flawless pearl. Ra'jarza undid the tie that bound her hair and ran his claws through the flowing red mass, it was longer than Martin thought and fell down to her middle back and he wanted to run his fingers through it and wanted to feel it caress his skin. He shook his head, those thoughts were not supposed to be coming from him. He was a priest and he had taken his vows but she made him want to break them when no other woman had.

"Ra'jarza, Elyon thank you for your assistance go and gather up things for meals and do a little hunting." She watched them leave as she slowly began to sink into the glittering water and the mist rose up around her and caressed her. She sank to where the water just barely covered her breasts and turned staring exactly where he was hiding. "I know you are there watching me Martin, you may as well come out." She said.

Martin cursed silently as he got up and walked out of his hiding place. "I was almost sure that I wasn't seen."

"You weren't, by my companions. By me…well nothing can sneak around without my notice I am the head of the Dark Brotherhood after all." She said with a smirk as she lounged in the water against a rock, the water lapping at her skin. "So, Martin do you normally spy on unsuspecting girls? I thought Priests took vows of celibacy."

"We…uh that is I did…but I was merely trying to…" he paused at the look on her face. "I confess I was spying on you but it was not my intention Mirana. I came to find you and your companions because I did not know where you were and I got worried."

"We are trained assassins your majesty. We knew everything that was going on in the forest and we knew that you were safe." She said as she stood the mist enveloping her like a gown, obscuring but not hindering his view of her perfect body. She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek, his face unconsciously turning into her palm his lips brushing her skin making him shiver. She smiled. "Martin." She whispered and he nearly moaned.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. "Forgive me." He whispered as he crushed his lips to hers moaning as he finally tasted her. Her lips were soft and full and warm. Mirana stood stunned before her eyes slipped closed and she kissed him back. It had been to long since she kissed someone that wasn't Lucien.

Lucien

She pulled back and took a step away from him. "I can't Martin, my heart has yet to heal." She whispered. "Please go back to camp. I'll be along shortly, Elyon will have a meal prepared for you" she whispered.

Martin nodded mentally kicking himself. "Forgive me Mirana." He said bowing his head and moving away back past the trees.

Mirana slowly sank to the ground and put her face in her hands and did something she hadn't done since she joined the Brotherhood, she cried and remembered.

Mirana stood on one of the rooftops of the shacks of Bravil and watched her target stand in the center of the little shanty a torch over his head. He stood looking at the Statue of the Lucky Old Lady not moving. She quietly put an arrow to Shadowhunt and drew the string back. She lined the arrow up with her targets heart and smirked. "I send you to Sithis." She whispered to herself as she let the arrow fly. Her Target flew back from the arrow and landed in a messy heap about twenty feet from the statue. She jumped down from her hiding spot and felt a familiar chill run up her spine. She smiled until she was forcefully turned around and looking into the angry face of her beloved Speaker.

"_What have you done?" he snarled at her. "I thought I could get here in time." He grabbed her arms roughly and shook her. "You just killed the Listener! Our link to the Night Mother!"_

_Mirana gaped at him. "But…but I did as you asked."_

"_Yes you did…at first!" he snarled at her. "Then you began to systematically kill off members of the Black Hand. Now other speakers belive that I have been trying to take the Listener's place and they are after us. You have betrayed me!" he snarled as he raised his hand to strike her._

"_Lucien please I didn't!" she cried flinching away from him expecting a blow._

_He stopped and gazed at her face. "No, I can see that you haven't betrayed us. We were set up." He cupped her face in his hands and stroked her tear streaked cheeks. "hush hush now. I am sorry for getting angry. You have done so well as my Sliencer. I am so proud of you my beautiful lover." He whispered kissing her. "But we must find who has betrayed us. Go to the next dead drop and then meet me at the Applewatch farm. I will be waiting for you. Go swiftly, let Sithis carry you on his wings."_

"_As you wish." She said as she turned and left Bravil, grabbing Shadowmare and riding hard to Anvil. After the discovery of the fake dead drops and the journal of the person trying to bring down the only family she had known she rode back to Applewatch farm. She saw a fire burning in the window and smiled, wanting her reunion with Lucien to be sweet and last all night long. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw._

"_Lucien?" she screamed. "NO!" she ran forward to the dangling corpse and cut him down. She cradled his body to her and cried out. "No. No no no. Lucien you can't be dead, I found him Lucien I found the traitor." She whispered as she rocked him._

"_Do not morn that traitor child. Come we have a meeting with the Night Mother with you taking Lucien's place." Arquen said leading her away from the broken body of her lover._

Mirana sighed as the tears finally stopped. She took a deep breath and slowly got to her feet. She felt a slight cress on her cheek and the whisperings of the Night Mother to her. She nodded. "I hear and will obey Mother." She whispered and slipped into her robes, gathered up her armor, and walked back to camp.

A/N: And done with that chapter. Sorry it took so long but now im on a roll so im pumping out chapters for stories like no other and im damend proud of myself. Hope you enjoyed this and what the Night Mother told Mirana will stay a secret for a few chapters yet. Reveiws are love =]


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think that last chapter went very well. I did get one email that was concerned about how quickly this was moving….but its not like he was professing his love for her, but giving into the primal lust because he wanted her. Also that same email did inform me that Martin was part of the cult of Sanguine, so I guess he does have that darker side and would be a sexual creature. Thanks for that bit of info =] its greatly appreciated! Now I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4: Songs by the Siren's Voice.

Mirana entered the camp silently to see Martin regaling Elyon with a story. The young woman, who could not have been older than 17 sat with child-like innocence gazing up at the priest as he told her the story of how Tiber Septum became Talos. She smiled and leaned up against a tree to watch them. Once the story was finished she smiled as she clapped her hands. "That was a lovely story Martin." She said as she sat down next to Elyon and drew her knees up to rest her chin on them.

Elyon jumped. "Listener, I didn't hear you come up." She said.

"It's quite alright Elyon."

Elyon smiled relived that she was not going to be hurt by her superior. She pulled a brush out of her pack and shifted to sit behind Mirana and began to brush her hair. "Listener, why don't you sing for us? I had heard from some of the other Dark Brotherhood order that you have a lovely singing voice."

Ra'jarza nodded as he was stirring the pot on the fire, making more poisons for their trip. "Please Listener, we would love to hear you sing."

She smiled at the other two assassins before turning her ice blue eyes to Martin, "What about you my king? Would you have me sing?" She asked.

"Please, a good song is something that we can all cherish."

Mirana smiled as she settled back and let Elyon brush her hair as she cleared her voice. She hummed a few notes before she slowly began to sing;

"Anirach unad Egor gurth hen"

Martin sat entranced by her song, he knew it was elvish by the way it rolled off her tongue. He sat back against the log behind him and closed his eyes just content to listen to her song. Mirana smiled as she took another breath to go onto the next stanza.

"Han cenin vi chen lin

_Egor u-erin le devi_

Tellin men achae"

Elyon and Ra'jarza began to hum along to her, the forest around them even seemed entranced by her beautiful voice and Martin began to notice that there was no sound besides her voice. He also felt compelled to keep listening to her.

"Brennin men anann

_Rago! U-erich leithio_

U-erich o nin gwanno."

Mirana smiled as she finished the song, the ending note resonating through the forest. She gave a small laugh at the look on Martin's face. "Careful my king, you might catch something nasty in your mouth with it hanging open like that."

Martin snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, "I am sorry, your voice had me entranced."

"As it should. I have been known to have a siren's voice. It was how I lured many men to their deaths." She said with a hint of pride in her voice. "Well now then, shall we get some sleep? We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. And an even longer one after that." She said and smiled at the other two assassins who had her bed made up quickly. She walked to her bedroll and laid down. The others fallowed suit and Martin couldn't help but stare at the woman who's back was to him. She was defiantly something else and stirred up everything inside of him and made him wonder about his path. He sighed as he rolled over and fell asleep.

A/N: A quick filler chapter while I work on a few other stories. Hope you enjoyed. The song is elvish. It is called Don't Let Go. R&R people!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I think that last chapter went very well. I did get one email that was concerned about how quickly this was moving….but its not like he was professing his love for her, but giving into the primal lust because he wanted her. Also that same email did inform me that Martin was part of the cult of Sanguine, so I guess he does have that darker side and would be a sexual creature. Thanks for that bit of info =] its greatly appreciated! Now I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 5: Never alone.

After a long night of traveling, they stopped in another forest about half a days ride from Chorrol to rest. Mirana set up the camp but looked at Elyon and Ra'jarza while they were setting up their sleeping roles. "Elyon, Ra'jarza."

"Yes most Honored Listener?" They said.

"You must go to Cheydinhal now. I can handle the rest of the journey alone with Martin."

"But Listener…"

"No Elyon, this is how it must be. Please." Mirana said as she took their hands. "Things have changed, and I can not have you with me once we reach the Priory. Go to Sanctuary; guide the family in my absence. I will send letters when I can."

"Yes Listener." They both said as they kissed her hands and then got onto their horses and rode away.

Mirana watched them go, the slightly wind picking up pieces of her hair and Martin could have sworn that she looked like she was about to cry at sending her people away. "Mirana?"

"Hm? Oh Martin, I'm sorry I was deep in thought." She said with a smile faker than a whore dressed as a priest.

Martin sighed, "Alright, out with it Mirana. I can see the sadness in your eyes and although it makes your eyes an even more striking shade of blue, I need to help you ease that pain."

Mirana sighed as she knelt down and began to set up the tents. "Maybe a little later Martin, for now, let's set up camp." She said.

Martin sighed, "of course." He walked off to gather a few small things for food and a fire. When he returned Mirana was no longer in her armor and in a pair of simple black pants with a simple lose white shirt and black slippers. Her hair was pulled back from her face by a black ribbon and her hands were free of gloves except for a single white gold ring on her left pinky finger. He took a moment to admire her until she looked up from her task of setting finishing their tents.

"You found some fire wood….good." She said with a nod as she looked over to the fire pit she had dug. "You can make a fire while I prepare a semi-decent meal."

They sat in silence as Martin set up a fire and Mirana pulled some dried meats, bread, cheeses, water, the herbs that Martin gathered, and something to cook everything in out of her pack. Once the fire was started she moved over and began to cook up a simple meal of stew and herbs. She began to hum quietly under her breath as she stirred the meal together.

"That song, you sang it last night." Martin observed as he looked up from the journal he was writing in.

"Yes I did." She said softly, "it's an Elven song, one that I heard a long time ago. Before my days with the Brotherhood."

"What was your life like before the Brotherhood?"

She sighed, "my tale is a long sad one Martin, if you wish to hear it then first we will eat." She said as she spooned up two bowls and handed Martin a bowl and a slice of bread with cheese. They ate in silence, the sun slowly rising in the sky, casting a beautiful pink glow to the sky that shimmered through the forest. When they were finished with their meals and the dishes cleaned off and put away, Martin looked at Mirana and she sighed.

"What I tell you now Martin, is the story of a very sad young woman. A woman who did what she had to to survive, do not judge me unless you have been in my shoes." She said as she drew her knees up to her chest and looked at the rising sun. "I was born to a Breton whore in one of the run down little shit holes in Bravil."

"And your father?"

Mirana laughed bitterly, "what father? I have no father. I was a curse upon my mother by the great Lord Mehrunes Dagon, or so my mother often said. She said because she turned from the Divine that she was cursed with a child who would bare the mark of her sin and bring her destruction." There was no mistaking the venom in her voice, and it actually chilled Martin to the bone.

"'Bare the mark of her sin'?" He asked softly.

Mirana bit her lip as she pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal the mark on her chest, a symbol Martin knew well as the mark of Oblivion. "I was born with this cursed mark, people knew me as the bastard offspring of a Daedric Prince. We were eventually run out of town, and my mother beat me every night for it. She cursed my name until the day she died."

"How did she die?" He asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

Mirana looked him dead in the eye, her own blue eyes lifeless, "why Martin….I killed her. She was my first victim. I was 15 years old, and she tried to strangle me to death. No man would bed her and she couldn't afford the Skooma anymore. She said that Skooma was the only way she could survive looking at me." She laughed bitterly.

"Then how did you hear that song?"

"I heard when I was wondering around avoiding guards and trying to survive. For some reason I always heard that song when I was hiding during the day. Then he found me."

"Who did?"

"Lucien, a Speaker of the Black Hand…and the first man I had ever fallen in love with, who never judged me for what I did, who never flinched from my mark." She said.

"What happened to him?" Martin asked, intruded by her story, and drawn even more in by her.

Mirana sighed as she felt the pain in her heart well up again and tired to hold back her tears. "We were betrayed, someone in the Black Hand was using me to kill other members, and pinned the blame on Lucien. He was killed and I was named his successor. We then went to name the next Listener of the Black Hand and the traitor was revealed, and I was named the Listener. Now I'm here and my story is still going." She said as she leaned forward, her blue eyes piercing through him. "Or will you end it here, knowing what I am?" Her eyes flicked down to the dagger on his waist.

"What? No! I could never kill you because you were just a creature of circumstance. You did what you had to. If you were given any other choice, I believe that you wouldn't have done anything you did if you had been born into a good family."

Mirana smiled sadly as she raised a pale hand to rest on his cheek. "You're sweet Martin, but some of us are supposed to be evil, to balance out the beautiful, good people like you."

"I'm not as good as you think I am, Mirana." He whispered as he reached forward and pulled her to him, "I am only a man."

Mirana laid her head on his chest, "Martin, we can't. I refuse to taint you with my evil." She whispered as she pulled away and moved back from him. "Just go to sleep Martin, we will be at the Priory by midnight tomorrow. Besides it's better for me to be alone. That way I can't let you be near me like you want to." She said as she laid down on her bedroll and rolled over, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill over.

Martin sighed heavily and laid down looking up at the sky. "You're never alone Mirana, I'll find a way to save you from your loneliness." He vowed softly.

A/N: Eh….I think I'm alright with this….it did what I wanted it to. Hopefully you all liked Mirana's back story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And we are back and what is Martin going to do about his obsession with Mirana

Chapter 6: Be mine…please

Months had passed since she brought him to Jauffre, the autumn turned into winter and the Jerall Mountains were covered in a soft blanket of snow. Mirana stood on the battlements of Cloud Ruler Temple and gazed down at the city that lay just down the bottom of the mountain. The moon had just started to rise, casting a pretty silver glow on the snow. There were a few lights down in the city below, but not enough to indicate that anyone other than the guard or the few patrons at the tavern were awake in the town, the castle was dark and quiet showing that the Countess and all her little toadies were asleep. "A perfect mark," the assassin said under her breath.

"What was that?" Martin asked as he finished climbing up the ladder to where she sat.

Mirana looked at him, "I said a perfect mark. The Countess I mean, I could send one of my men into her rooms, probably by using a rope and a claw to scale the side of the building and climb in through her window."

Martin stilled beside her, watching her under the moonlight. "Are you planning on assassinating the Countess?"

Mirana chuckled and shook her head. "No." She picked her cloak up from the chair it rested on and sheathed her dagger before clipping her cloak in place. "I think I'll retire for the night. We have a big day tomorrow, opening the great gate and all."

"Mirana wait."

She froze while putting her hood up, her long hair drifting in the slight breeze, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and waiting for him to speak. Martin felt his mouth go dry as he was caught by her eyes. "I…I…what I mean to say is…."

"Martin, you don't have to say anything to me, I'm doing this to help you." She smiled softly as she pulled her hood up and turned away. "Good night Martin."

"I think we should be lovers Mirana!" he all but shouted at the top of Cloud Ruler Temple.

Mirana stilled in her steps, her body ridged as his words washed over her. "We can't do that Martin."

He walked over and spun her around and held her by the shoulders, he was taller than her easily and much stronger than he looked, _"probably from his months of training here at Cloud Ruler with the other Blades."_ She thought to herself.

"Give me a good reason why not Mirana. Don't just brush me off," he all but growled, his hands tightening on her shoulders, "I have lusted after you since I saw you and I have loved you since you came back from where ever Jauffre sent you. Why won't you give me a second thought?" he all but shouted in her face.

Mirana gaped at him, not sure what to say. "We can't Martin we just can't."

"Give me one good reason Mirana, and tell me you don't feel the same. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me." He demanded.

"Because I'm a monster!" she screamed at him.

"Is that really what you think?" He asked her softly.

"Look at me Martin, I kill people for a living, I live off of death and destruction. For gods sake I'm marked by Mehrunes Dagon." She yanked the cloth of her shirt to the side exposing her mark. "I am evil and vile, Sithis is my father, I've killed more people than my age, I've spilled more blood than I care to think about. And you…you are good you are a priest and the hope of thousands of people. You're people need you, they don't need me."

Martin touched the mark with the tip of his fingers. "I don't think you are evil or vile Mirana, Gods help me I should be repulsed by you, but I'm not." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her close to him. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek. "I want you to be mine Mirana."

She gazed into his sapphire eyes and saw only truth in them. "Why Martin? There are so many other women who would kill to have you look upon them the way you look at me. Why do you want me?"

"I can't explain it Mirana, I just can't. All I know is that I want you; you haunt my dreams and my thoughts. I can't concentrate because all I do is wonder about you, I wonder if you are hurt and bleeding somewhere where I can't tell you how much I love you or see your beautiful smile, or hear your beautiful laugh when you speak with Baurus or entice others with your beautiful stories or songs." He let go of her suddenly and walked away from her pacing in front of her. "Dibella has proven me a fool in love, but I go willingly if it means I get to have you with me." He looked at her his eyes shining with truth and love.

Mirana felt her heart jump into her throat as she looked into those blue eyes. She walked over to him and touched his cheek with her cold finger tips. "Martin…"

He grabbed her suddenly and crushed her to him kissing her hard. He moaned at the taste of her lips and lifted his hand to tangle in her long red hair, her hood falling from her head when he grabbed her. She gasped and his tongue snaked into her mouth fully tasting her. She tasted like wine and sin, making a heady combination and making his swim. He pulled back and groaned at the taste of her. "Mirana…please push me away now before we sink further down." He whispered against her lips.

She moaned softly, the kiss had shaken her to the core and awakened a hunger within her, that was long dead since the death of her love, but this man, this king made her ache. "I should be the one saying that." She whispered.

"Come to my room tonight." He begged her softly.

"It already is night Martin." She whispered, her eyes light with laughter and something darker behind them.

"Mirana please, don't make me get on my knees and beg, before we go risking our lives for a plan that we don't know if it will even work. I can't die without knowing what you taste like, the sound of your voice heavy lust and want, your eyes clouded-" He was stopped as Mirana put a hand over his mouth.

"The things you say are not fit for a king Martin." She chuckled softly.

"Say you'll come and I will stop."

A soft smile spread across her lips. "Alright Martin, I'll meet you in your room tonight."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Great. Come to me when the moon is high, I will be waiting for you Mirana." He let her go and all but ran into the Temple.

Mirana touched her lips as she smiled, her heart fluttering and her stomach in exited knots. She put her hood back up but stopped as her ears picked up a faint sound. "You can come out, I know you are there."

Jauffre stepped out of the shadows dressed in his monk robes. "I should not be surprised you heard me, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood."

"You've known what I am this whole time, why bring it up?"

"You were with Martin." It was a statement not a question. "You mustn't distract him from his duty as King."

"He loves me Jauffre, and I love him as well. You cant expect him to play pawn in your little game forever. He is your King."

"And what are you Mirana? Daughter of a whore, follower of Sithis and killer of men and kings, how many have you slaughtered? How many hearts have you ripped out only to step on and crush with your lies and your deceit?" He snarled at her. "You must break it off with him, you will only hurt him, the kingdom doesn't need a broken king on the throne and you are only good for breaking him."

"What are you going to do Jauffre? Kill me? You need me to beat back Oblivion." She snarled back.

Jauffre grabbed her by the throat and held her up. "You will listen to me you little bitch, stay away from Martin or so help me I will find a way to beat back Oblivion without you. You are not the only champion we can have, there are many more who would give their lives for this kingdom, you are just lucky that you met the King when you did."

Mirana clutched at his hands struggling for breath, truly terrified of the man in front of her now. _"I never knew he was so strong."_

Jauffre let her drop and glared down at her. "Do I make myself clear girl?" the older man snarled at her.

Mirana clutched at her bruised throat as she gasped for breath.

He knelt down and took her chin in his fingers squeezing hard. "Do not cross me girl. I will send you back to where you were. I know the filthy little hovel you came from and I can send you right back." He let her go and stood up, snarling down at her and walking away.

She laid her head on the cold stone floor and sobbed, not knowing what to do, but also knowing that Jauffre was right, she would do nothing but hurt Martin, and she didn't know if she could live with her self if she did that. _"Oh Night Mother…what can I do?"_ She wept like she was a little girl again hiding under her bed from her mother's cruel fists.

A/N: Well, I wasn't going to add that bit with Jauffre, but something tells me it worked out just fine that if Martin were a romance option then he would step in and say something. Just my thought process though. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back and now we are going to find out what Mirana is going to do, go to Martin or heed Jauffre's warning.

Chapter 7: Titles mean nothing.

Mirana stood outside of Martin's chambers, her throat still throbbing from Jauffre's fingers and her heart heavy with what she was about to do. "_I have to do this; he can't keep on with this infatuation with me. He is a King…I'm just a killer."_ She opened the door and stepped in seeing Martin bent over his desk. "Martin?"

He quickly stood up and smiled at her, "you came, by the Nine I didn't think you would." He walked quickly to her and pulled her into his arms. "I was sitting here writing you a letter but I couldn't seem to get the wording right." He smiled down at her but saw the look on her face. "Mirana what is it?"

"I came to ask you again to end this foolishness, we can't be lovers. You're a king and I'm nothing, we are just fooling ourselves into thinking we could have something." She lowered her face feeling the tears hot on her face as she said the things she wish she didn't have to but knew that it had to be said.

Martin stood stunned, "but on the roof…"

"Who do you think you're fooling Martin? You are King the last of the Septum line. For god's sake Martin you are supposed to have an heir, an heir of royal blood. No one would allow the son of a whore and killer to take the throne." She pulled out of his embrace and wrapped herself in her anger and pain like she always did. "Besides what made you think I would want you? I don't enjoy the touch of one who's never touched a woman."

The pain that flashed across Martin's face at her words nearly broke down the woman's resolve to break his heart. "Why are you doing this Mirana, this isn't you."

"Yes it is Martin; I wasn't kidding when I said I was a monster. I kill and I enjoy killing."

Martin felt the tears in his eyes and his heart breaking as he gazed at the beautiful and terrible woman in front of him. His eyes traveled over her cold impassive face down to the bright purple burses on her throat. "Who did that to you Mirana?"

Her hand automatically covered her throat as she glared at him. "That is none of your concern." She snarled as she tried to move past him.

Martin threw his arm out in front of her making her stop. "Who did that to you Mirana?" He asked again, his voice a low growl. "Is that the reason why you are doing this?"

"I'm doing this because it's the truth. You are a King and I am the daughter of a whore. No one would allow any child of mine to take the throne when you die. Now let me pass." She growled trying to move past him.

He gripped her arms and forced her to look at him. "Do you honestly think I care? I don't care what you've done or who you've killed. I know you are more than that!" He tightened his grip on her. "I would do anything to keep you safe, now tell me who laid their hand on you!"

She snarled as she spun them around and kicked him away, making him fall to the floor. "Stay away from me Martin." She snarled. "I will be there when you open the gate to Paradise but after that you will stay away from me." She quickly ran out of the room and down the grand stairs leading to the gates of Cloud Ruler Temple. She hopped onto Shadowmare and rode to the old Applewatch farm to cry and drink her broken heart away.

Jauffre watched her ride off satisfied before heading to Martin's room. "Martin?" He asked as he stepped in to see the king weeping on the floor. "By the Nine Martin what happened?"

"She's gone Jauffre, Mirana will only come back for going through the gate to Paradise and then she is gone." He sobbed brokenly on the floor. "Why Jauffre? Why has she left me?"

Jauffre knelt down and put his hand on the younger man's back. "Martin, you are the King, the soul heir to the throne your father once held. She is nothing more than the bitch child of a whore who has no future. There was no hope for you with her Martin; no one would accept the child born of her loins. A child born with her would be nothing, just as she is nothing."

"She is not nothing!" Martin bellowed at him. "You will never speak of her like that again! She is a special woman, just because she was born to horrid circumstances doesn't mean she's nothing. And I am the bastard child of the old King and some woman, how do you know she is not a whore? Did you meet my mother Jauffre?"

"Forgive me sire, I meant no insult…"

"Just leave me be Jauffre, I must rest for this ritual tomorrow…maybe I can talk to Mirana before hand."

"Sire I do not believe it is wise to continue to try to peruse a romantic endeavor with that woman, she would not be accepted as the King's consort or even a Kings Concubine."

"Titles mean nothing to me Jauffre and they sure as hell didn't mean anything to my father seeing as his bastard son now holds his throne, or are you going to go against the king?" Martin glared at the older man.

Jauffre stiffened and bowed his head. "Of course not sire…I will take my leave now. Good night." He turned and left the room shutting the door behind him. He walked to his own room and closed the door before smiling. "At least I got the little bitch to leave and get away from him. Now let's just hope she stays gone." He laughed to himself as he got himself ready for bed, to sleep for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Letting go

Mirana stopped at Applewatch farm and just looked at the building. The windows were dark as she slipped from Shadowmare tying her up at the fence. She stroked the horse's glossy black mane as she stared at the door. "Why do I continue to come back here Shadowmare? Or do you keep bringing me here?" She asked as the horse stayed silent looking at her with intelligent glowing red eyes. Mirana sighed as she took a step forward but stopped, her feet unwilling to go any further as a sudden light came on in the small abandoned farm. "What in the name of Sithis?"

She felt a nudge from behind and looked to see Shadowmare pushing her forward with her nose. "Alright alright I get it…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she pulled her hood up and walked silently to the door. She pressed her hand against it and found it warm despite the cold of the air around her, as if there were some sort of warm fire in the home beyond the door. "Impossible, no one's been here in over eight years." She muttered to herself as she pushed the door open.

Inside the house was well lit by a fire in the fireplace, candles on the tables and end tables, and a hot meal waiting for her, as if freshly prepared by a concerned mother or a loving spouse.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were ever going to come in." A deep dark voice slipped around her, caressing her skin like silk and making her shiver.

"That voice…" She turned around to see Lucien smiling at her. "No…no it can't be…by Sithis this is cruel…even for the dread Father." She fell to her knees gazing at her long dead lover; her blue eyes welled with tears as she felt her heart breaking. "Why would he send me an apparition of you….you of all people in my time of darkness?"

Lucien looked at her with dark eyes that held the love he only showed to her as he stepped closer. He was paler than the last time she had seen him, well with his skin intact that is, but everything about him was still the same. The muscular but slim build, the long dark hair pulled back from a chiseled defined face with dark eyes, a slim nose and full lips. He was dressed in black pants tucked into black boots and a blood red shirt bearing the black hand of Sithis. "I am here because you called for me, my love."

"But you are dead…Arquen and the rest killed you…I suffered so long because of your death, I sat in that rat infested prison grieving for you." Tears ran down her face but she couldn't tare her eyes away from him.

"All true my love, but think; did you really think that you would never see me again? I have always been with you." He knelt down and smiled reaching out to take the Blade of Woe from her. "This blade, you continue to use it even though it is not the most powerful blade given to you."

"It was a gift, both from you and the Night Mother. I couldn't part with it."

"And you kept the tie to myself with you my love, I have watched you progress, grow, become the woman I knew you were destined to be. I have been with you watching you kill, watching you guide this boy, Martin, to his rightful place as King. Granted this is not how the Dark Brotherhood usually goes about it, we are hired to kill kings not to put them on the throne." He chuckled softly.

"The Night Mother tells me to go to him, but if you have always been with me…then gods….you've seen….you've seen me….and Martin…" She covered her face with her hands. "Lucien…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry my love…please forgive me."

"For what? A betrayal? Hardly." He moved her hands from her face and lifted her chin. "Stop your crying Mirana, you are Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and you will act like it. I am dead no denying that fact, The Night Mother and Sithis have given me a brief window of time to where I can act in their stead. They have been watching you and are not happy with how you are handling everything. My death is holding you back from your potential from your destiny. You were meant for more than me when you were born. Sithis has forever held you in his grasp; He has foreseen that you hold the key to the Dark Brother hood. But you refuse to let me go, hindering the gifts you have been given."

Mirana's brows knit in confusion, "but Lucien, you were my first love! How can I get over your death? It's been almost 10 years but I still feel the ache of losing you and I long to feel your touch."

Lucien shook his head and stood up, "Mirana, how many times have I told you that to serve the black hand is to serve Sithis, you are Listener now, you are the link between the dark family and our Father and Mother." He walked to the window and looked outside, "do you know what day it is my love?"

"No, I've been so busy doing things for Martin that I haven't looked at the days in I don't know how long."

"It is the anniversary of the day I left the mortal coil to join Sithis in the dark waters of his realm." He turned back to her. "I belong there Mirana, I knew from the moment the Dark Family came for me, that I would not be on this world long. I am thankful that I was shown love by your hand, and I will never forget it. You were the most amazing thing in my life, and I loved you for it." He smiled at her. "Let me go Mirana, let my memory die and be free my dark angel." He walked to her again and bent down to kiss her softly. "Now, stop sitting here and crying like a stubborn child, you know what you have to do…go do it." He stood up straight walked to a chair and grabbed his cloak putting it on and pulling the hood over his head. He walked silently to the door and opened it. "May Sithis guide your path sister." He stepped out the door and the cabin grew dim as everything vanished and the smell of old death and she looked around to see the cabin she knew.

Mirana stared at the now closed door in the cold cabin and looked around lost. Shadows flickered from the windows outside and she stood up. "You're right…" She smiled chuckling softly to herself. "You were always right." She pulled her hood up and walked out of the cabin to Shadowmare who stood waiting patiently for her. She smiled at the horse and stroked her mane. "You knew all along, didn't you you dark beauty?"

Ruby red eyes just stared silently at her and Mirana chuckled. "Thank you for bringing me here…Now, it's time to let go." Mirana turned and took off her gloves as she faced the house. She conjured fire to her hands and let out a cry as she flung the fireballs at the house sending it up in roaring flames. She pulled her gloves back on and hopped onto Shadowmare turning her to Cloud Ruler Temple. "Lets go Shadowmare, we have a King to enjoy." She laughed as she rode away, the house burning behind her, and her farewell to her love being swallowed by the night.

A/N: Finally Progress! Took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have found my inspiration again! Anywho….this is the buildup everyone has been waiting for. Martin and Mirana finally get down and dirty. WARNING! This chapter is not for the faint of heart! Remember Mirana is the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood and Martin was in a cult of Sanguine the sex you are about to read about is going to be heavily filled with bondage and Dom/Sub style. If you don't like that sort of thing then you might want to turn around or skip this chapter entirely. For those of you brave souls reading on I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Dark Side of Love

Mirana stopped at Cloud Ruler Temple and lead Shadowmare to the small barn before mounting the stares and descending down into the rooms of the Temple. She dropped down into a crouch and quickly and quietly slept past everyone sleeping she mounted the small stair case leading up to Jauffre and Martin's rooms. She made no noise as she slipped into Martin's room and locked and bared the door. She smiled as Martin sat at his desk as she stood at her full height slowly walking to him and taking out her blade and pressing it to his neck. "Tisk Tisk Martin, I thought I had taught you better than that. What if I were really here to kill you? It would be a shame for dear Jauffre to find you dead and the world plunged into chaos as Mehrunes Dagon rules over Tamriel." She chuckled into his ear making him shudder and moan softly.

"You came back…" He said softly, his voice filled with awe and a hint of fear.

She shivered as she stepped back allowing him to stand up from his chair and turn around. She smiled as she lowered her hood, her hair falling from the hood and tumbling down her back. "The only question I have Martin is, do you still want me?" Her blue eyes filled with a cool fire that made him shiver.

Martin crossed the room and crushed her to him. "By the Nine yes I do. Gods help me but I can't help it. I don't care what Jauffre said, and I don't care what you have done, but I must have you." He growled fiercely, his arousal pushing against her lower stomach.

She moaned softly and smiled. "Good because Jauffre won't be able to get in here and stop us. It's just you and me Martin, and I intend to keep you up for the rest of the night." She laughed wickedly as she maneuvered him and pushed him onto his bed smirking as she stepped back and lifted her fingers to the clasp of her robes.

Martin watched with hungry eyes as she opened the clasp and pulled the rope cinching at her waist. The black cloth slipped away showing her perfectly pale nude body. She smiled as his hungry eyes took her in. "I always wondered what you wore under those robes." He stood up and quickly removed his sleeping gown.

Mirana bit back a moan as she walked forward and laid her pale hands against his tanned muscular chest. He was more muscular than she gave him credit for, and his chest was firm. She let her fingers trace down his body leaving light red welts as she slowly sank to her knees until she was eye level with his arousal. "Very impressive Martin, for a king." She smirked up at him as she took his formidable length in her hand; he was long and thick, her fingers barely able to fit around his girth.

Martin moaned his head dropping back as he put his hands on her shoulders. He had to fight with himself not to cum right then and there, it had been entirely too long since he had a woman touch him, and he wanted everything with her to last.

She smiled to himself as she felt his length twitch and she leaned forward to lick around the head of his cock before sliding him into her mouth. She moaned and hummed around his cock as she began to bob her head. Martin moaned and growled as he watched his cock slip between her lips and he slid his fingers into her hair. "Forgive me Mirana, but you feel so fucking good." He growled darkly as he began to pump his length into her mouth, fucking her throat.

She moaned around his cock again and let her jaw hang open, a thrill going through her at his rough treatment. She liked it rough and had wondered if he had it in him. Martin snarled as he grabbed her by her arms and shoved her back against the wall. He descended on her like a deranged bear and growled as he pressed close to her, his nose buried in her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent. "By the Nine Mirana…I wanted this to be slow and unhurried, but you have brought out things in me that haven't been there in years."

She gave a breathless chuckle. "What kind of things Martin?"

He laughed darkly. "I was once part of a cult for Sanguine. I learned a darker side to pleasure, something tells me that you won't be unappreciative of the things I was taught." He let her go, his eyes now the color of the lake around the Capital during a storm. She felt a thrill go through her as the look in his eyes sent a wave of slick heat between her legs making her whimper. "On the bed, now. On your stomach." He ordered her darkly.

She quickly obeyed and got on the bed laying on her stomach and even going as far to cross her hands behind her back. Martin smiled as he got on the bed behind her nudging her legs apart for him to sit behind her. "You have done this before?" He murmured quietly.

"Yes Sir." She replied. "My last lover taught me."

"How long ago?" Martin asked running his fingers lightly down her back making her shiver.

"Ten years ago, Sir." Her training at the hand of Lucien coming back to her as if she had been at it only yesterday.

Martin smiled, "so you will be nice and tight when I decide to take you." He smiled as he lifted her head and slid a silk wrap around her eyes cloaking her in darkness and making her whimper with want. "Shhh, pet, I'm tired of looking and sight getting in your way. Now you will feel me and only me. Understood?" His voice was harsh and commanding as he also began to tie the length of cord around her wrists binding her hands behind her back.

"Y-yes Sir." She whimpered, her voice trembling with desire.

Martin laid a gentle kiss on her temple, "If it becomes too much tell me to stop and I will Mirana, I don't want to hurt you."

"Will you just get on with it; I'm aching and dying for you to fuckin touch me." She groaned.

Martin chuckled as he brought his hand down with a resounding smack on her ass, leaving a bright red handprint. Her gasp made his cock pulse with excitement and he ground his teeth, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, he didn't know when the next time he would get to be with her and he wanted to make this count if it was the first and last time. He lifted her hips till she was on her knees, her chest resting flat on the bed while her ass was high in the air. He leaned down and kissed his stinging handprint and smiled at the shudder that went through her body. He leaned back and slid his hands up her thighs until his thumbs came to rest on the folds containing her womanhood.

He spread her folds lightly and leaned down to inhale the scent of her. He groaned as his tongue darted out to lap at the slickness that had gathered there and his groan turned into a growl as he dove his tongue into her making her scream and whimper in bliss. He listened to the sweet things pouring out of her mouth as he pulled his tongue out and slid his finger into her core growling again as she clenched around him. He leaned forward as he began to drive his finger into her slowly. "I like the way you clench around my finger, pet. Makes me wonder what it will feel like once I've finally slid my cock into you." He growled against her ear nipping at her neck as he slid another finger into her.

She moaned and trembled moving her hips against his fingers. "Please Martin, don't…don't tease me." She begged.

"Oh but I like teasing, just from teasing you are so wet, it's dripping down your thighs." He chuckled darkly as he removed his fingers and bringing them up to her lips. She moaned as her tongue flicked out to taste herself on his fingers making her shudder and whimper. She sucked his fingers into her mouth and gave his fingers the same treatment as she had given his cock earlier.

Martin groaned as he pulled his fingers out of her mouth and grabbed her hips roughly shoving himself into her hard and fast. Snarling as her warm heat clenched around him tightly and listening to her scream as her back arched driving him in deeper. He slid his arm under her pulling her up against him his chest to her back as he began with shallow hard thrusts making her moan and scream as he growled in her ear. "You are finally mine Mirana; no one else can have you." He snarled as he wrapped his hand around her throat increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Mirana gasped as best as she could with his hand around her throat. "Y-yes sir." She moaned clenching around him. She angled her hips just right and he hit something in her that made her scream and clench tighter around him. He growled letting her drop making him slide deeper into her as his thrusts became almost brutal as he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. He leaned down panting in her ear, "Cum Mirana, cum because of my cock." He snarled.

Mirana had no choice but to obey and she screamed her bliss as she came almost violently around him clenching and tightening around him. Martin slammed his hips into hers gripping her tightly as he roared, releasing himself deep inside of her. He shivered as she milked him before he fell to the side and reached up to untie her hands and remove the blindfold. He smiled at her as he reached up to cup her face in his hands. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked softly, his blue eyes searching hers.

She smiled as she reached out and brushed his hair from his face. "You didn't hurt me Martin that felt exquisite."

He smiled as he pulled her into his arms and held her close breathing in the scent of her and sweat. He groaned as he felt himself harden again and he looked at her with a devilish look in his eye. "I hope you aren't too tired…I wasn't planning on stopping after one time."

She smiled as she slid her leg over his hip and slowly slid herself down him again. "I would be severely disappointed if it was just one time." She smiled as she rolled them over and braced her hands on his chest. "But now it's my turn." Her blue eyes flashed in the candle light as he let his head fall back and moaned loudly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jauffre ran in with three other Blades, all with their swords drawn out. "Martin we heard! By the Nine!" Jauffre yelled covering his eyes.

Martin quickly slid Mirana off of him and covered them both with a blanket. "Jauffre! What is the meaning of this?" He barked at the older man.

"Forgive the intrusion sire, but we thought you were in trouble. We heard what sounded like a fight and feared that you were being assassinated. It seems I was not wrong about a murderer in your bedchambers though." He cast a snarling glance at the woman who lounged in the bed, her skin flushed pink and her hair wild and free around her slim shoulders.

Mirana threw her head back and laughed. "Oh I was assassinating something alright, and it just so happened to be Martin's celibacy."

The Blades behind Jauffre snickered but quieted quickly when the older man glared at them. "Again I beg your forgiveness Sire; we only thought you were in danger."

"As you can see I am not now get out." Martin said coolly and watched as the Blades disappeared and Jauffre cast one last snarling glance at Mirana before he left the rooms as well. Martin flopped back onto his back with a groan scrubbing his face with his hands. "Well that quickly ruined the mood." He muttered angrily.

Mirana laughed. "Well we will have to just get it back." She crawled on top of him again and kissed him soundly silencing any arguments from him, determined to enjoy the rest of her night with her King, pushing the worry about what comes with the morning aside.

A/N: And there you go, finally! Hope you enjoyed, yes Martin slipped to a little dark side, but hey once you go Sanguine you never go back. TTFN Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
